Brothers In Arms!
by kaidiii
Summary: Only can I say both Mac and Kermit wait big discovery find out truth what was long time secret, adventure with destiny repeats self.It is crossover story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI: NY and Kung Fu: The Legend Continues characters.**  
><strong>Apologize for spelling errors and mistakes!<strong>  
><strong>I put this story video link my profile !<strong>

**Brothers In Arms!**

It was long time when they last saw each other. When said goodbye each other. One said don't say good by we will meet someday. Hope you survive war brother. Good luck! Another soldier say: "You are like brother to me don't forget that. Hope war is some day end and start with peace. Good luck for you to my friend." They must go separate ways.

It was before. It was like miracle. Today was so much work. Mac was tired he was almost sleep his office work desk. It was Stella who send him home. Surely made Stella that Mac still was going to home and not work back. Stella self who had drive Mac home. Stella was asking Mac what happened. Stella was feeling something is wrong with Mac but Mac said nothing and usually he his fine. We knew how Mac is but Stella knew how made Mac that he agree with me and we go home. Stella drive Mac home and her instinct say not live Mac alone. They ware together and Stella convinced Mac need sleep but Mac not wanted to go sleep. Stella made agreement that I not leave and you can sleep couch and I be with you. Mac agreed because he knew Stella will not give up and was stubborn.

Mac was home in couch and sleep. It was not usually dream it was mystery near nightmare. _Mac was_ _young and army. Mac was fighting his life and for his men. Mac was taken mission to save one soldier who was taken prison. It was not his man but all ware bothers in war. It was named captain Blaisdell who has called soldier Major Mac Taylor this serious dangerous mission save one his man in captivity. Young Mac Taylor thinking and said yes I agree to save that man Mr. Griffin." Paul Blaisdell was saying: "It is very dangerous mission but you are not go alone with you go three men to. They are special skilled man. They knew what they to. Mayor Taylor your lesson on bring Mr. Griffin alive back. For your information his name is Kermit Griffin and he is very special man for this unit. This is him in picture. We are not usual soldier we are mercenary I think you knew. Now I show you plan how can you rescue him. It is not easy but I have faith and hope you are this man who can to this mission you are brave, skilled and how to be soldier in war. _

Mac was deep sleep but he starting sweating and turning in couch.

_Now Mac was his mission with three men rescue Kermit Griffin for enemy hands. Mac had hear how they treat their prison who they are taken in captivity. They are not same man anymore. Hope we find him due time. They were present there. Mac was in sock when he saw soldier Griffin. Enemy had gun point his head and saying: "You are not anymore need you are now useless we had what we needed now die like dog." Mac reacted quickly and shot off the enemy. Enemy was dead and now __time is to act quickly. Mr Griffin was a very bad condition. It is a miracle that he is still alive. He was involved in the hand and the mere, was seen in a very serious torture techniques and instruments that were used on him, bright light which seemed to him to face and direct eye contact. He was sweating, the body of the traces of a whip. Mac says: It's okay Kermit Paul Blaisdell sent to us, bring your ass out of here, you head a little more durable. Got it. "Griffin nod their heads and __lost fainted__. __The other three men were also present and helped to open the Griffin be released on parole, and to go out.__ It was a difficult but successful. __They were by the medical section. Mac do not left Kermit the sidelines. Mac to think about how it was so long it is really resistant to the miracle. Mac still looked Kermit so young and that it has made a terrible enemy. But this is war. Half-way point Kermit tried to rouse to watch where he is, as it was a dream that can not be true. Turned the face of the Mac, which is also where you do not, I thank you for that rescued my life. Mac replied: "It has nothing to do. You need to focus on now, it is difficult to recover it but everything will be okay. My name is Mac Taylor." Kermit, the Mac's eye __and saw the expression of emotions in her face. All of a sudden he began to tremble vigorously shock state._

Stella saw Mac have nightmare and want support and help him wake up. It be difficult to talk him what happened his dream. Stella was thinking touch him or not. Stella was calling: „ Mac wake up it just dream. Please Mac." Stella was touched Mac and suddenly Mac opened his eyes and calling _NO KERMIT_ and have tears in his eyes. Stella was stunned but don't let go him hug more strongly and soothe with her voice:" Mac it is all right you are save it was only dream Mac I am here take your time." Elapsed time Mac was really wake up his dream and saw Stella was with him and embrace. _What happened why that dream again. It was long time when I saw Kermit my dream. I don't understand why him and now. It was like destiny something is coming bad or good. Kermit Griffin where are you?_

Stella was looking Mac direct to his eyes and saw fear and questions. _I little wait more and than ask Mac what is happened. Who is Kermit Mac had called. Why was Mac been so restless and tired in work now I knew it tied with his nightmare. Now I need find way to help Mac with his nightmare. I remember how bad it was when Claire died. I think I knew one person who can help me. He helped last time to and Mac was better. I think it time visit him and Mac need vacation rest and relax. Now I have to think how can I make that Mac come with me. My heart tell me I am right way and deep my soul I knew I love Mac but I not knew Mac love me. _

Stella ask: "How are you Mac?" Mac was looking Stella and answering:" I feel better. I just was bad day." Stella was to looking direct Mac eyes and ask:" Who is Kermit you calling this name. I understand take your time. "Mac was not anymore looking Stella eyes. _It was difficult to tell Stella who was Kermit. I think I can trust Stella. She understand me more that sometimes I understand itself._

Mac was now looking again Stella and saying:" It is long story. Kermit Griffin was bother of war he was not usual soldier he was mercenary. I meet him when I rescued him enemy captivity. It was horrible how enemy tortured him it was miracle Kermit was still live. Later we come like brothers it was one situation in field and he saved my life. I can tell but we sense when one was difficult situation. I think something it happened Kermit I knew this nightmare come when one as is danger. Stella I hope he was all right. Kermit was like bother me. I want find him. It was long time when I saw him last. We must go separate ways. It was still war."

Stella was listen observantly what Mac was telling. Stella was saying: "I am thankful that you trust me and telling me who Kermit was. Mac I want help you find him and help with your nightmare. Something is telling me who can help us who says: " _**I am Caine. I will help you!"**_ Mac was looking Stella stunned and surprised an. Mac say with long wait:" Stella are you sure. Who is this man you knew him." Stella was smile in face and saying: "It was long story. I met Kwai Chang Caine when I run away orphanage. It was difficult time for me and he helped when no one want me. He made understand me I am very special and I don't may give up future will be better you must have faith, hope and love. I was going back orphanage. It was long time but he was right. Now I have fine job, good team like friend and family and fantastic boss and of course caring nearest friend. Mac Mr. Cane is not living here what you think we take free days and travel to San Francisco Chinatown. I knew Mac you have lot of free days. What you think. " Mac suddenly have smile in face: " Stella when you trust Kwai Chang Caine I am agree to trip to Chinatown but this name is familiar but I cannot understand who. Like was nightmare who I rescue Kermit. I remember now when I have today nightmare. It was strange man who was not before this nightmare and telling me I need to find Kermit he is dangers and was telling go to Chinatown. You find all answers there." Now was Stella stunned _Mac so quickly decide and happy I can with Mac travel to Chinatown it will be surely adventure for both us and hope more. I like Mac very much but I can not tell him that he is robbed my heart and soul. _Stella was saying: "Mac I am glad you agreed to travel to Chinatown you will not regret it. What you think we go tomorrow ?" Mac answering: "Yes we going tomorrow. I need only tell my boss and I think he can not stop us. I think Hawke will be so far boss in crime lab. Stella can you stay night I just want be alone. I not like nightmare. We can watch TV or DVD. "Stella answering: " Don't worry I stay and show me dvd film what is your favorite. Mac it is all right. Now we look your favorite movie and tomorrow we take trip to Chinatown and hope we find your friend buddy Kermit." Mac was thinking _this trip will be really adventure and with Stella._ _Kermit I find you _where you would not be. _I sense something will change and big and it is to with Stella and my heart and soul. _Now they both are looking Mac´s favorite movie. Mac and Stella was next to each other and Mac was saying: "Oh Yeah! "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brothers In Arms! 2**_

It was long fly but now they where in Chinatown. First they go lodging than search Kermit and Kwai Chang Caine. Stella was saying: " Mac are you all right you look far away." Mac was answering: " I am fine Stella but I get not good feel something happened with Kermit and I need to find out. I not knew but it is strange like I am right way and like destiny Stella you with me." Stella was smile and saying to Mac: "Mac you need have faith and hope we find your friend Kermit. What you think we go first hotel than go eating and than start with search. Mac you need trust your self. I will help you not forget." Mac was silent a bit and saying: " All right Stella you are right and I trust you.. Stella it is not easy but I am thankful you with me and support me. It just my heart is telling something bad will happened Kermit. It was like foreboding and I really must find him. I not knew why. Now we go hotel and then eat what you think some nice restaurant and you can choice who we go and then we just ask people and find where is Kwai _Chang Caine and Kermit Griffin. _

Usually Kermit was his office and worked looking his pc monitor and keyboard quickly moved but his mind was long way_. Kermit has hard time with night and sleep. It was glad Karen was with me and I was not alone when one very hard nightmare begun. Karen is really caring and strong woman. It was time when I was captivity enemy hands and one major Mac saved me. He was like brother for me and I saved him_ _almost enemy has Mac killed. Why now it come back that nightmare. I knew Peter and his father had sensed something is wrong with me. I can not tell it is very deep wound my heart how enemy had torture me. It was time when I was thinking only suicide I wanted anymore live. Luckily I have friends like Paul he was like father me who he helped me through very hard and painful time. I am thankful that Mac and other come and rescued me and lot me rot there. My life is forward moved it has good and bad times. Past is my mercenary but who knew when my friend need help I go I have own ethics code. Now I am Detective from the 101st Precinct in Chinatown use wit my computer skills, I am in love with Karen Simms she is my real love and I want not lose him put I knew with my past is dangerous to love but is Karen who made me realize we belong together whatever happens. Peter Caine that hi is like brother for me be Peter is like my younger brother David I miss him it was not right he is dead. My sweet sister Marilyn and her kids only family I have in blood. My father Karl and mother Martha is dead. It was not always like real family but is past now. My friend Mac why you come now and with this horrid nightmare is something happened with you. It is very long time when I last saw you and it was in war when we last go separate ways in war. I not really knew why I never reach you. Mac you was like war brother and more when I was near you I sensed something and I cannot not explain what. My instinct is telling me we meet again. Now I really need focus my work. _All work college notice Kermit was somehow more strange separate and more introversion. It was not usual. It was very hard read Kermit he hid his emotion in his green Shades but is very not many people who can read what _I really feel my emotion are deep my heart and soul to hide wish only Kwai Chang Caine, Lo Si, Peter and Karen when I let they in my torment mind and soul. It is like adventure to heal my dark side and put more light my way but is not easy and it is my decision and journey to right way._

Suddenly was all alarmed. Karen was coming her office and calling we have situation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brothers In Arms! 3**_

Stella and Mac are restaurant and eating. Mac was feeling more restless. Mac instinct saying something will happen_. I need tell Stella what I feel that instinct make me more restless and I hope I am wrong but usually it is right. _Stella saw Mac was more worried and restless and same _I feel to something is in air. _ One minute was one man join Stella and Mac. Stella was surprise it was old friend it was long time when I him last saw then I was young. He was same a little younger but it looks same outfit with flute. Stella stand and hugging him. Mac was stunned what Stella to hug strange man and older than me but some how he was not really strange. Stella and strange man were break hug. Stella was saying: Hello Kwai Chang Caine it was long hear when we last saw. I need thank you for your advice you helped me lot." Stella has smile in face and Kwai Chang Caine was little confused and also smile in face and saying: " You are free spirit Angel Stella you are beautiful grown woman now and see you are not alone." Stella was looking Mac now and saying: "Sorry it is my best friend and head Mac Taylor and Mac he is Kwai Chang Caine. " Mac was standing and saying: "Nice to meet you Kwai Chang Caine, "Mac was shake hands with Kwai Chang Caine. Caine was saying: Nice meet you Mac Taylor!" _Now was Caine feel chi for Mac soul and mind. Mac was brave, lot of grief and pain, he was lost his wife, his life was not be easy, very private man but he was in love again but hide it deep his heart and soul. Mac heart have more light and it was Stella who was healing him and sense team who is his family. Now is time Mac open his soul to love. He need little in love tea with Stella and speak more openly tea he can tell his nightmares and he can more sleep peace. Now I see him with Kermit our friend. They knew each other early and I need both bring them together and they find right path, open up secret what they not knew and destiny. _

Stella was asking: "Caine can you join us. We are question for you. Caine you knew Kermit Griffin." Caine was smile in face and saying: "Stella and Mac Taylor you are both first day here and yes I knew Kermit Griffin he is Detective from the 101st Precinct in Chinatown and he work with my son Detective Peter Caine . I knew something make you Mac Taylor very restless and worried. When I not mistake you Mac Taylor had past with Kermit and you are ex- marine and Kermit was your war bother and friend." Mac was saying: " Call me Mac how you knew we had past and in war. "Caine was saying: " I am Shaolin priest." And suddenly coming circa 10 men in black, mask in face and guns in hand and calling:" NOW WE START WITH FUN. NOW I WANT ALL YOUR MONEY AND I AM WAITING ON MAN WHO COME SOON WHEN NOT THEN YOU ALL DIE. NOW START WITH GIVE MONY AND ARTICLES OF VALUE YOU ALL HAVE WHEN YOU NOT GIVE I WILL KILL. IT IS NO PROBLEM.

Kwai Chang Caine saw Mac and Stella have with gun and whispering: Stella Mac not take any action now and not show gun and I knew you have with along it is not right time and solution." Both Stella and Mac were surprised. Mac was saying: How you knew we have guns with we are both Detective we knew how to handle situation." Caine was saying: I knew what job you to both Stella and Mac you see lot of dead and find solution, rescue people and everything is connected. It be all right now we see what happened next." Mac and Stella was saying union:" Ok and Mac saying forward:" But we will handle when are needed and time. We knew our job. We have to save people and catch criminal." Caine was saying: Can you both hand me your passport we not want that criminals knew you are detectives." Mac and Stella do what Kwai Chang Caine said.

One criminal was calling:" SILENCES OR I START WITH KILLING."

One criminal was saying to boss:" 101st Precinct is here and surely SWAT team to." Boss was answering: "They make the first step and than we made our demands and I want surely Kermit Griffin than I can finally kill him. I knew they send him this situation solve with Peter Caine he is our bonus."

Kwai Chang Caine heart all what they said. They want kill Kermit and my son Peter to. Caine looking Mac who come more worried and restless and thankful Stella was with him support and love him. Caine knew that Mac will need it lot more when it is end this situation and strong to give his friend Kermit when he survived. Mac was saying Stella: "Stella my instinct were right something bad happen and see now we are restaurant and it under attack but it is good we find Kwai Chang Caine and he help find my friend Kermit." Stella was answering: " Mac I knew you where right but it all right you need believe I am with you and I will not let you alone and it is really good you can find solution now Kwai Chang Caine knew where your friend Kermit is. Now we need think how best find solution this situation. Mac take it easy I am with you and Kwai Chang Caine to he saying_** I am Caine. I will help you!**_ ." Stella is holding Mac hand and kiss his cheek. Kwai Chang Caine saying: "When is right time you will see your friend Kermit and hear Stella she knew what she is tells. Stella how are you. I can see you find your right path and destiny." Stella was answering:" I am fine. Caine you were big help me in past. Now I have work and team who are like family for me. Caine one question you said past that your son was dead and now you said he is alive and work 101st Precinct as Detective." Kwai Chang Caine was answering: "It is long story but yes my son Peter is alive he was not had perished in the fire in temple." Stella was saying: " I am happy for you."

101st Precinct captain Karen Simms was come his office and saying we have situation Ying Go restaurant it is criminal attack. It is circa 6 men in black with masks and armed. They want 101st Precinct handle it and when we are there they make their demands. Swat team is there too. Now lets go Peter Caine, Kermit Griffin, Blake, Jody Powell and Mary Margaret Skalany.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brothers In Arms!**_

Restaurant Ying Go current state was tense. Criminals are collect all valuable and money. One men was near lost his life for protect his wife but Caine saved situation and it went not bad. Now two criminals are by turns and next table are Mac, Stella and Kwai Chang Caine. One criminal was made remarks for Stella and want that she come with them. Mac was coming angry and more protect for Stella. Kwai Chang Caine knew he have something to that situation went more dangerous maybe killing. _I have to find solution and quickly_.Kwai Chang Caine saying to last moment when Mac was stand up and it went to fight but Caine but hand to Mac and saying: "No settle down." Mac was looking Caine angry but not stand up. Caine was saying to criminals:" Let them in peace you have all valuable and money. I can go with you. I am more useful as this woman. It is not worth its price end that attack and let innocents people go."

Two criminals speak private and one speaking now: "Ok old man. You saved now this woman but I come back and I will not end and it is not attack it has higher aim. Now shut up." They went off. Stella was saying: "We have to something to." Mac was saying and holding more near to Stella: Stella I not let happen you anything. I not knew what will occur next." _Caine was looking both and how caring and support they are but now is not time I need make they way are save and for man easy is hurt soul and bring more light with Stella._ Kwai Chang Caine was saying: "We must wait it is not right time. I knew out is rescue and waiting right time and criminals tell their demands but we have to save sober mind. I will tell you Mac and Stella when is right time to help. I tell you."

Out Restaurant Ying Go was lot of police. Captain Simms was give dispose. Journalist was to there and report all. Captain Simms was talking his coworkers. Kermit Griffin was mercenary mood. Kermit was saying: "Karen Captain Simms what are ours orders. How we take down criminals and rescue people." Cap. Simms answering: "Police restrain surroundings up is snipers and Swat team with Capt. Jack Lasher." Kermit was saying:" Oh yeah" Simms saying: "Take easy Kermit I am boss for this police operation. Now we want take connection with criminals and Kermit it is your job. " Peter Caine was just go to Cap. Simms when one was touch his shoulder. Peter turns round and was surprised and saying:" No I can believe Lo Si what you are doing here. You not knew where is my father." The Ancient answering:" Peter I come to help. Peter you father is over there Restaurant Ying Go." Peter was stunned. Peter saying: "What father is going there and how you knew." Lo Si said nothing and Peter call: "Let´s go Lo Si to Captain Simms and others." Lo Si was saying:" Bloody marvelous!" When Peter and Lo Si manage there. Kermit had headed negotiation with criminals.

One moment was Kermit stunned and had flashback when criminal say who he is. It was "Red Rat". _Not him it can be he was dead Mac killed him when he rescued me enemy captivity. Mac and Blaisdell said he can not come back and take me again his captivity. Why comes dark past back. I was feel something was wrong now I knew Red Rat was back. I need to go and rescue innocent people it not occurred what happened with me. I not let me again captivity take me before I die. I have to how I say to Karen I love her so much that my dark past one horrible past is back. I not let Karen or my friends and coworkers happened something. I can not forgive me ever. It is my job to do._

Karen greeted Lo Si and feel something is wrong she looked and saw Kermit suddenly stand up, hand was his gun Desert Eagle and he was run to Restaurant Ying Go like he was programmed. Karen was calling:" Stop Kermit, KERMIT!" Kermit not stop but run forward before Peter stopped him. Peter saw it was not Kermit it was different person it was hard to stop he was resistance Peter. Peter read Kermit chi and it was troubled and dark more than light. Now was Karen to Peter and Kermit. Karen was asking:" What it is Kermit. You cannot go there alone you need backup. Who was it Kermit. Speak to me." Karen was worried to Kermit. Kermit was now looking Karen and saying: "Karen I have to go when I am not go they kill all people who are that restaurant. " Kermit was looking away and Karen had hard time with reading Kermit emotion and he hid his eyes behind Shades. Peter was asking: "Why Kermit. We not let you go alone. I go with you and Lo Si was saying my father Caine is to there. Now we think plan how easy rescue people and you Kermit." Karen touch Kermit shoulder now and saying:" Tell Kermit what it is you knew where criminals are. Kermit please." Lo Si was saying: "Kermit my friend you need help don't do it alone. You are super warrior your wound are healing don't destroy it now. Ask for advice help you are not vulnerable for this man Red Rat is dark site for you. Kermit you not alone you have Karen, Peter, Caine me and friend we help you." Kermit was silent and saying: "No I can not risk yours life. It is me Red Rat want I have to this alone because not this nightmare want ever end. Red Rat it is with connected my past when I was young soldier. I have to save innocent people." Kermit was asking: "Kermit don't to it alone. Kermit you knew you are more than friend to me. Please Kermit." Kermit was looking now Karen and answering: "Karen I have to do when not they kill all people and it is my guilt. Karen you need understand I have to it. It is my obligation and you knew you are more than friend me to," now was Kermit hug Karen and whispering: _Don't forget Karen I love you _and Karen was whispering back_: I love you to Kermit be saved and come back to me._ They both kissed to in lips.

All where looking Kermit and Karen. Kermit was saying: "Oh yeah!" Lo Si was saying: "Bloody marvelous! Peter you have mission now you need save you friend when Kermit go he want go alive there out. Red Rat want revenge. Karen when it is time you all need support and help Kermit he have long way to heal. Now Peter your father is there and he will help you when time is rescue and save. "Peter was saying: "Lo Si I cannot let Kermit go alone." Lo Si was answering: "You have trust me I will tell when is right time to go. Peter you need understand Kermit need to it alone he have to face is fear and be brave for him self to fight his terrible nightmare and you Karen knew what it is." Karen was saying: "Oh yeah!" They let Kermit to go Restaurant Ying Go but their heart was breaking and praying for better.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brothers In Arms! 5**_

Ying Go Restaurant was very tense and thin air. Mac and Stella were private speak and near together and silent pray god it will all good going. Suddenly Mac heart name Red Rat and Kermit Griffin. Mac had flashback: _No it can be happen. It is not him I killed Red Rat. Mac was captivity prison camp .Red Rat was just torture Kermit last time and was just to kill when I killed him and rescued Kermit. Kermit was barely life. _End flashback _No it can happen again. It is like faith meet like again with my war buddy Kermit. I have to save him. He tell me he before die when again let captured again. Why I need meet Kermit like that. I sensed something bad is happen with was nightmares I had. Please god why horrible past need come back. I need you protect Stella to I not knew what happen when I lost her to. I want any more live. _Caine was sense for Mac change his chi it is fear, unrest and love for his and brave to fight for enemy. Caine was saying: "Stella be with Mac when is time he need you. Don't ask why now. Kermit is soon come hear to face his worst enemy and nightmare and it is connected with Mac too and Stella you helped Mac with your support when he had nightmare. This is connected their past war Mac rescued Kermit from captivity prison. Time will tell they are more than friends. Stella you are strong and brave and must have faith, hope and love it be all right."

Kermit was nearing now to Ying Go Restaurant. _It can be truth he is live Mac killed him. Now is my dark past back. It is scary it is worst it is like nightmare and I need fight it not show I am weak. I can not risk another lives special Karen who is my heart and soul to grow I never hoped to find again love but Karen she show light for my path what was not always light it was also very dark, but Karen she was support me don't let me down, she knew who I really am and I feel save and loved with her I wont never lose Karen but my past and enemy may come back and destroy all we had together made plans future and we live together don't forget Karen I love you are the real mate and more and you feel same for me , Peter who is like brother to me and Paul was like father to me. ….. Why now stop you are mission fulfill and hope it will go good. _

Mac was stunned when he saw his friend Kermit come near to Ying Go Restaurant. _It can be true it is Kermit. Why is he come alone where are backup. Kermit it is trap. They will kill you. Why now? I need to something save situation. My heart I not want that with Stella nothing happens. I need protect her but I cannot lose Kermit my friend. What I do? It is not easy. Help me God show me right way. Inner voice tell listen you heart but also your mind. You can trust that mystery man Kwai Chang Caine. _

Now was Kermit Ying Go Restaurant and Red Rat was greeting Kermit and was direct his gun to Kermit. Kermit was looking around and was stunned_. It can be. Mac what was he doing hear and next to there with Caine´s father. I have mission. Save all people and not let harm any. I need finish up with my past it is too hard I can see and feel captivity in prison and Red Rat torture me and find out information but I not give any information. I remember it was last moment and then I be dead and never see my family and mentor Blaisdell. I feel like I failed that enemy take me captivity. But it was one man who rescued my life. It was Major Mac last minute. Later it was misty. My eyes were very sensitivity. _

Red Rat had very big smile in face and saying: " O Kermit you are hear and I will end my revenge for you. What you see it not is really not me you remember. I know it is your old enemy. I liked to watch when he tortured you. Now one can save you from me. Now Kermit you come with me freely and I let go people no harm or I kill all people and you to. It is your choice!"

Kermit was in shock. _What I do? I not can let any for my sake die. I am not worthy but I can not captivity again before I die._ _I let captivity take before all were rescued I have one bill._

Kwai Chang Caine was sense Kermit chi confused, fear, light was very far, near was dead. I need to something when not we will lose him. I can not let happened that. Kermit have found home, friends like family, love for life it Karen and was going forward his life. Kermit was very private man same like Mac Taylor. It is devil force what want destroy Kermit and some how it is connected to Mac.

Kermit was saying:" I am coming with you and you let all people go before." Red Rat saying: "Always thinking for another but not herself. Kermit you are come weak. I knew you was mercenary. Now look you. Now I want you but your gun down and come near me." Kermit was like hypnotic state and do what was his told.

Mac mind was calling no Kermit you cannot do that. I need save him. Sorry Stella but I need save my friend and buddy.

Mac was hug and kiss Stella and saying:" Sorry Stella! Never forget I love you!" Stella was sensing Mac was up to something he is ex- Marine and knew when Mac was saying last words to her. Stella was holding Mac more strongly but Mac was stronger. Mac was ready to go when Stella was whispering Mac:" I love you to. Come back!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brothers In Arms! **_**6**

Karen waited outside. She made brave face but inside worried, praying and ready to handle what happening next. _God I not want lose Kermit. Before it was only the relationship between superior and subordinate but it change after the earthquake. Oh yeah! It start friendship and time it grew out of friendship more than love for one another. We had good and bad times. He is still mystery with his past. Kermit it was,and is ex-mercenary and his past is dangerous but why now now have to comeback and spook him. It leaves its mark, I help him cope. The most difficult this is nightmares. Now I knew more about him put is long way to go but I not want lose him. I love Kermit my heart and soul. He show tough a man but inside the heart is so soft. Not everybody see that. He hid it very well. He is lifer. Comeback to me live and not dead. _

_L_oSi and Peter are ready. They waited for signal to save his friend, father and rescue people. Peter heard voice it´s his father Caine._ Peter my son I give you signal when come in Restaurant you need only hear me. Kermit and all people are alive. Be save my son. _

Peter whisper: _you too father._

Ying Go Restaurant inside feel as the silence before the storm.

Mac near his destination. He looked last time Stella and thinking _hope_ _Stella you can forgive me but I have do this . I love you. Don´t forget me! _

Red Rat looking and what he saw he not believe first. Now Red Rat had real evil smile his face. Red Rat look Kermit and tells: "Look Kermit who is here your rescuer you of sure remember him. It is real lucky day. " Kermit saw who it is. It cannot be him Mac Taylor. It is not real. I had not seen him long time ago. It was his friend from past who rescued me from enemy hands and very near dead. How can he here. It is like destiny repeats again Mac save me again. What plans now Red Rat have but is not good!"

Mac saw Kermit face surprised and he was sock but Red Rat had real evil smile of the face. _It is not good of sure have plan to destroy me and Kermit but I cannot let happened that. _

Red Rat know time is come to end this and very lucky to kill two potential at one fell swoop. Caine need to come later my list to kill but it be good when it happen today.

Caine is with Stella. Caine felt Stella chi and it has lot of fear, worry, love for Mac.

Red Rat say: " Kermit when you want live and save people here you have to kill your friend Mac now."

Mac and Kermit look each other. He focus direct with his gun to me.

He saw he have no change with Kermit was mercenary mode but he saw Kermit hand shiver where is gun.

Kermit _I cannot kill my friend._

Caine felt time is near when all storm is open. Caine contact his son and tells _Peter I love you son be careful. _Peter answers: _I love you to dad... _Suddenly Caine tell _Now !_

Suddenly Kermit drew and focus to Red Rat with gun but Red Rat only laughed and said:" Kermit you are coward. You cannot shoot me."

It happened so fast. Real enemy show real face it was not Red Rat. Caine and Kermit recognized who this is but is was to late. It is Sing Wah

Kermit saw who Sing Wah by targed with rifle it´s Mac Taylor. _I have to save him. He rescued me past. He cannot die when I just found him. _

Kermit run and jumped before Mac. Sing Wah shot gun and Kermit shot to same time. Suddenly the exhange of fire. Ying Go Restaurant was lost and caos.

It was like time stilled.

All team, Peter, LoSi where inside now and help to fight with evil mans rescue people.

Caine saw one evil man nearing to Stella and it was same evil man before and it is not good. Evil man say: " You woman come with me now. Of sure have with you good time." Stella said _no_ and was fighting with this evil man. Evil man not notice when Caine with his kung fu moved saved Stella. Stella thanked Caine.

Stella time stilled _Oh god no. God please help not let it happen. They just found each other. Why! _Stella run to where Mac and Kermit is.

Suddenly all enemy vanished into the air.

Caine notice paper who was written _" It is not end. We meet again be ready. Next time I will win you Caine and your helper and end for light."_

Now it was ended but what cost.

All people saved but have one serious injuries in.

All prayers is one man now.

Caine hastens to wounded man, so did Stella, Peter, Karen, LoSi.

Mac holding his friend who is wounded and cried:" Kermit buddy you cannot not die you saved my life. It is not fair. I just found you. Kermit hold one."

Peter calling ambulance. _You need come fast Detective Kermit had gun shot in the stomach. Address is _Ying Go Restaurant.

Karen running to where Kermit is. Karen shout:" Kermit!Oh no Kermit!" She cried and make brave face but her heart was to pieces and hurt. Karen saw one man is holding Kermit. Kermit mount ran to blood and he was very pale in the face. Caine was already there with LoSi and help Kermit with their treatment.

Stella support Mac. Stella say:" Mac are you all right." Mac look Stella with his worried eyes near cry and answer: "I am all right but not my buddy Kermit. Stella I cannot lose him now. It is like I lose Don."Stella squeezed a hand and say: " Mac not give up Kermit survive as Don who you saved. Very soon come ambulance and Caine is here help Kermit. Stay strong. I am here with you. I am glad you are alive and I love you." Mac say:"Thanks I love you to Stella.

Karen touch Kermit face and kiss his cheek. Karen tell:" Kermit you need stay awake. You cannot leave me. Please. I love you." Kermit look in the eyes Karen and half whisper say:"Oh Yeah Karen."Suddenly coughing more blood and say: "Karen I love you." Kermit lost consciousness. Karen sock and screaming: No Kermit, Kermit...

Caine say:"Karen Kermit his alive only he lost consciousness."

Peter say: "Kermit frog hold on you cannot leave us. Kermit you have life ahead."

All support each other and wait ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Brothers In Arms!_7**

Karen not let Kermit hand go she hold more tightly, tears flowed down form face and beg Kermit:" You cannot leave me. Not now. Kermit you need come back fight your life. Kermit you needed here. I love you."

Mac hold Kermit another hand and silent praying for God: _I just found him my friend it was long time when I last saw him it was war days. Please bring him back. I am glad Stella is all right and next to me thank god for it._

Kermit had not wake up. He still was unconscious but his face could be seen he is in pains and blood came out of the mouth more.

Kermit self was between life an dead. He saw far away the tunnel with light. Kermit thinking I am dead now. It can not be true.

It´s not long time but ambulance here and give Kermit all help save his life.

Karen not leaved Kermit site she hold tight his hand and looked how medics worked Kermit to save his life. One medic say:" We need him quickly bring to hospital. He lost lot of blood."

All faces are serious, praying and looking how medics are working to save Kermit life.

Mac ask: " How Kermit is?" Medic answers: " Very critical, we do all possible save him. Now we need patient to Hospital then is still change save him!"

Kermit was raised stretchers and lead to guide ambulance.

Karen asked:" Can I come along. I cannot leave him."

Medic looked her and said:" One can come. "

Karen looked all who are there. Older Cain come next to her looked her and said :" Karen have faith it be all right with Kermit you need be with him and give support to save him. Go!"

Karen looked Cain and whisper: "Thanks! Hope too!" and going to ambulance.

Karen ambulance and one hand old tight Kermit hand, another touch his cheek and prayed he not leave me and his unborn child.

Kermit was still not conscious come. It worried much his current state.

All others looked too and worried for Kermit. Looked how Kermit guide ambulance and Karen come with him. All mind what will happened with next with Kermit how much change he have to survive we cannot give up hope and faith. Kermit come with time good friend and colleague. Kermit still was mystery with his past and green sunglasses . Who worked with him respect him and know Captain Karen and Kermit are more as friends. It talked not much about it. They tried keep it secret and private.

Mac and Stella looked too. Stella keep eye for Mac. _She know it is Mac difficult see how his friend lie there unconscious and medic all possible not let Kermit die. I not know what will happened next with Mac. He cannot lose one more . He lost good friends, colleagues and his wife. It take two steps back then forward Mac come out his shell. I be with him and support how I can. Pray his friend Kermit come back and not leave. He just found him. _

Stella hug Mac tight and whisper his ear: " Please Mac not give up he is fighter like you. I be with you. We support each other and I love you." Mac real glad Stella is with him at this point. _She is big help. Always with her I feel like am alive, love what was forgotten to me when I lost Claire it was really hart time but Stella not give up me and fight me back for life and every step it grow love what I am glad feel and touch again. I know Peyton was very big mistake. I miss Claire but it not hurt so much as before. It took a long time. Now I just found my buddy Kermit. Why God you cannot take him now. He saved my life like past I saved his life. It is not fair. I have faith you not let it happened that he leave us._

Mac touch Stella cheek looked in the face to face and say:" Stella I am really glad you here with me and support. It is real hart to me. I just found him and I cannot lose. I love you too." They break hug and Stella hold Mac hand tightly and say: " Mac we need ask how we can to hospital who your friend Kermit taken." Mac looked people who was here still. Mac get his voice strong and asked:" Can I ask who can take us hospital who Kermit Griffin go. "

First looked Mac was Peter Cain:" It is possible. You and lady can come with me. " Peter looked now his father and asked:" You come with me in hospital." His father answered:" Yes my son I come with you." Peter tells:" Let´s go!"

Now were way to the hospital Peter, his father, Stella and Mac.

Peter first who start talk. "I am Peter Cain and I am detective 101st Precinct in a Chinatown district. Next me is my father Kwai Chang Cain. Kermit is my friend and colleague.

Mac looked Stella and then before and start next to speak:" I am Mac Taylor and I am the Head Investigator of the new York Police Department´s CSI team. Next me is Stella Bonasera she works with me Stella is second-in-command in the fictional New York Police Department´s crime lab." Stella look Mac and squeeze Mac hand smile and say: Yes I am Stella Bonasera. Mac and me both live New York. It is nice meet you Peter Cain. It surprise me Kwai Chang Cain is your father." Peter was surprised before looked his father then Stella. Stella continue speak:" I meet your father when I was young. He told me he lost his child he not survived. I am glad meet your father Kwai Chang Cain he saved my life long time. It is long story!"

Peter Cain answer:" It is nice meet you Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera. I am glad my father was helpful. I have one question how you know Kermit Griffin? "

Mac looked before Stella smiled sad and start to tell: " I know Kermit Griffin war days. I saved Kermit enemy captive. It is first long time when I saw Kermit again. Kermit is my friend. I want lose him again when I found him." Stella hug Mac touched his cheek and say:" Mac it be all right you not lose Kermit like you not lose Don. Don is alive. "

It was first time when Peter father start speak:" It is destiny Mac that you meet Kermit again. Mac you have still nightmares for time when you rescued Kermit. It was like vision get together and help each other. Only can I say both you Mac and Kermit wait big discovery find out truth what was long time secret, adventure with destiny repeats self. Stella Mac need you when he find out what it is."

Now car was silent all are their minds what just older Cain said and worried about Kermit.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Brothers In Arms!_8**

Karen holding Kermit hand prayed silent. She worried Kermit not still wake up. He got more pale.

Suddenly heart machine give lout done. He not breath his heart stop. Medic urgently start reanimate him. Karen cried:" KERMIT NO Kermit stay with me you cannot give up fight your life. I cannot lose you. We are so far come you cannot leave me alone now. I love you."

Medic all possible Kermit bring back him. It was really close moments lose him.

Karen looked how medic to them job vitalize Kermit, tears coming down her cheeks and whisper: _God save him. I waiting his unborn child you cannot take the opportunity to from Kermit be daddy his child. He deserves this opportunity. I love him."_

Very critical but it is miracle he fight to back he breath again and heart start working and more stronger.

Karen crying happy tears Kermit was back _we have change and I can tell him he be father. _

Karen touch Kermit face and hold his hand and say him: "Kermit you need survive don´t give up you have fight to come back. I need you and unborn child we made together with passionate love. Please Kermit you had entire life forward. Remember I love you. "

One medic say:"It not long anymore hospital already saw. We had change stabilize him now."

Kermit cannot believe what he heart _Karen is pregnant with my child. I sure cannot give up now. I be father. I love Karen she is my soul mate. _

Karen saw how Kermit try open his eyes. Karen tell:" Kermit can you hear me please open your eyes Kermit my love."

He open with long trying his eyes and looking her now. Saw how worried Karen looked and her eyes were red from crying. Kermit try to whisper: Karen my love I love you too. Karen it is real I be fa...th..er. His voice died. He look surprised do her.

Karen give cheek kiss and then lips and tell him: " Yes Kermit you be father. I wanted tell you nice evening together this day but like plan changed. Kermit you need stay alive and frog don´t dare give up now. Now my love take it easy. I not want be alone and our child crow up without his father. " She kiss him again cheek and first time had smile in face that he wake up.

He try to say something: "Oh yeah! Karen I try all my best. Karen I love you and our unborn child forever. Karen how is Mac my friend… She put two fingers Kermit´s lips and say :" Shh... Mac your friend is all right. Kermit glad you are wake and all be right. It not long we are Hospital. I know you not like hospital but you need it save your life you are still wounded with bullet shot. I am here and our child too forever. When you are good frog you get your sunglasses back in hospital. Now take it easy. I not go anywhere.

Ambulance arrived at hospital. Doctors have already waited. It good Kermit still a wake and looked Karen. Kermit transport stretcher and wheeled to in hospital. She near he and looked how medic and doctors worked him. Dr. Sabourin run to patient and saw it is Kermit and he is wounded lot of blood. Dr. Sabourin listen what medic say about Kermit situation and looked one moment Karen who is really worried and tired looked and quickly examined Kermit when she ended Dr. Sabourin tell:"Patient Kermit Griffin need immediately emergency surgery we need get bullet out for his stomach and now we can lose him and he need blood since he lost lot of blood. NOW!

She cannot let go him. Reach the surgery room. Dr. Sabourin looked Karen and tell:" Karen we will do everything possible to save Kermit."

Karen asked:" Can I have one moment with Kermit!" Dr. Sabourin tell:" Yes only one moment."

She kiss his lips and cheek and whispers his ear:" I love you fight your life for me and for our unborn. I will wait you come back."

He touch her cheek and say:" Oh yeah!"

She watched how Kermit wheeled away. She cannot believe how the faith of life changed so fast.

All were now Country General Hospital and waiting news how Kermit surgery is going to. His he live or dead. Waiting it take so long time.

Karen saw two strange people and they come to near Karen. She know some how Kermit know this man.

It is Mac and Stella. Stella try support Mac this hart moment. It is not easy.

Mac asked:" Any news from Kermit." Karen answer:" No Kermit is still surgery. Bad was ambulance Kermit heart and breath stopped but thank God with medic help it worked again and good new Kermit wake up and later asked about you Mac are you all right. Can I ask who you both are and how you know Kermit."

Mac start speak :" I am Mac Taylor and I am the Head Investigator of the new York Police Department´s CSI team. Next me is Stella Bonasera she works with me Stella is second-in-command in the fictional New York Police Department´s crime lab. I know Kermit Griffin war days. I saved Kermit enemy captive. It is first long time when I saw Kermit again. Kermit is my friend. I want lose him again when I found him. I know Kermit Griffin war days. I saved him enemy captive. Long time ago. It is first time when I meet Kermit again."

Karen is surprised little. _I meet Kermit friend Mac who was with him war days. I am very glad he saved Kermit life. _

_K_aren looked both and say:" My name is Karen Simms. I am captain of the 101st Precinct. It is glad meet Kermit friend." Karen shake hands with Mac second late with Stella.

Stella say it is nice meet you.

Suddenly Karen looked white like to faint she feel bad.

Stella notice too with Mac and say : "Take seat. You need doctor. "

Karen answer:" No it is all right. I am worried about Kermit. How the surgery is going. It is too long now and nobody had come and said anything how his condition is. I cannot lose him now. "Karen but her hand to touch stomach when she talked.

Mac and Stella looked each other. They both know Karen is pregnant with and Kermit is the father.

Stella hugged Karen and say:" Kermit is survivor like Mac. Kermit be all right. We cannot lose hope and faith. Our prayers are with Kermit. Karen you need be strong. Kermit come back for you."

Stella stand up and say:" Karen you want coffee or something." Karen answer:" Thank you but not now." Stella say:" All right me and Mac go and get coffee. We come back. Hope it be better news from Kermit."

Peter Cain called Marilyn Kermit sister and tell what happened Kermit and what condition he is.

It had taken some time more. It got more and more worried looks and pray not lose hope and faith for Kermit survive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Journey 9**

Mac and Stella went to get coffee and talk. When they are own. Stella saw Mac need strong hug and support it is real hart him and hurting lose Kermit he just found. Stella asked:" How are you really."

Mac hugged Stella more tightly and said: "I am fine, but worried about Kermit how he is. I cannot lose him now. I just found him. Why it happened? Kermit saved my life. I am alive and now he fight for is life. Stella I am glad you are all right."

Stella saw Mac eyes show and tell how he really feel.

Stella said:" Mac look my eyes. We cannot give up. We both pray to God. He save Kermit and bring back him. We need believe. I am glad Mac you are all right too. I not want think what happened when you Mac not with me anymore. I love you.

Mac looked Stella and hand touch her cheek and say: " Stella it is very important you are with here this moment. Stella you are my Angel who let me sane. I know it was difficult situation at restaurant and I let you alone with Mr. Cain but I cannot lose my war buddy again. It is like nightmare I want wake up and nothing this happened. Stella what I said in restaurant thought really and it was not late. I not know why I not said earlier I was afraid you not Stella love me back but now I know you love me and I love you. Stella I want be with you forever. Claire is past and you Stella are future. " _Stella has__ tears in eyes it is very touching what Mac said to me. He love__d__ me and I am his __future_. Mac and Stella hugged more tightly give support and understanding each other end hug they kissed and when they are apart from hug. Stella take coffee and give Mac and one coffee and they sit down chairs.

Stella looked Mac eyes and saw how beautiful his eyes are and all what Mac said is true. Mac eyes are windows his soul.

Stella said :" Mac it is long time I wait you confess it. I afraid too you not love me back but you love me and Mac I love you too. Mac you are wonderful, brave, nice, strong, fair. With you I feel save and happy. I not want not know when you are in surgery and I wait news and I can lose you Mac. It would really hart to me. Hope your army friend Kermit survived. Mac you notice how Karen her stomach touched when she about Kermit said. She is caring and defensive like lioness. " Mac drink coffee and noted her yes I saw.

Stella looked him smiled and said:" Mac Kermit is going to be father. He fight to survive be his family, friends, colleagues and of sure with his army buddy. Karen she is Kermit love and Mac you are my love."

It is moment to silent. They drink coffee. Mac and Stella want kiss each other again and they give in desire and kissed passionate. When kiss ended Mac and Stella were happy for each other that they finally confess love to each other.

Stella say:" Mac what you think when we go to chapel and pray for Kermit."

Mac not know what to say first then looked again Stella and answer:" It is very good idea."

Stella and Mac hold each other hands and go to chapel.

Karen cannot wait anymore. It is very much to handle. _Why it get so long time? Why nobody come and say how Kermit is bad or good . Every second it got more worried for her frog._

_K_wai Chang Cain notice Karen is more restless and worried for Kermit. _It is not good for __unborn child._

Older Cain went to Karen to calm her. She looked up to Cain. Older Cain said:" Karen you need take easy and relax. It would all right with Kermit you need believe and have faith. He is warrior strong and survivor. Kermit love you. Karen you need think your and his child. I know it is not easy. It is your´s and Kermit happiness what bond both you and his love, relationship more together. Karen would patient. Never loss hope, faith and love. Kermit need you and support. "

Older Cain opened his bag and give Karen take this:" It be good for you." She took it his medicine. It made little better for nervous and calm down.

Older Cain feel Karen chi is more calm but not completely. It is better now then before.

Peter Cain moved back and forth and worried for frog. He is like big brother to me. Kermit is friend and more to Paul. How to Paul reacts when he know what happened Kermit.

Kermit is operating table. Dr. Sabourin were very serious he loss lot of blood. It is not good. Kermit have a rare blood group and it is not much in reserve anymore. When we not get soon upgrade this patient have big risk to die. Glad we get bullet out.

Dr. Sabourin looked another Dr. Smith and say:" Mark you can continue. I need go and ask who are waiting news from this patient who have this a rare blood group. It is very critical we get bullet out but his blood loss is too high and very rare blood group. Need to find donor and fast." Dr. Smith said:" All now is control hope it get not bad. I am here when something happen suddenly I send nurse get you. Go now."

All waiting news how Kermit is Karen, Kwai Chang Cain, Peter Cain, Jordan, Blake, Jody Powell, LoSi, Mary Margaret Skalany, Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera.

They saw how Dr. Sabourin hurried towards them and looked very serious and worried.

Karen stand up cannot any longer sit in chair. Stella stand up too and Mac. She come near and supported Karen.

Karen asked: "How Kermit is his he alive or dead. Please tell me." Dr. Sabourin looked all who where there and looked Karen and say: "Kermit is critical but alive. I need ask anyone here have a very rare blood group AB Negative. We have not much anymore and Kermit need lot more. He lost lot of blood. Kermit life is at stake. Good is we safely removed bullet."

Everyone look each other and asked who can have it this AB Negative.

Suddenly Mac tell:" I have AB Negative blood group. Where can I give blood."

All looked relieved hope still is save Kermit.

Dr. Sabourin asked:" Very good. What is your name." He answered:" Mac Taylor. "

Dr Sabourin say:" Come with Mac Taylor. I take your blood the faster the better to patient Kermit Griffin get blood. His chance survive is more possible."

Mac say: "I agree." Mac looked Stella and asked:" Stella can you come with me." She noted her head and say:" Sure I can come with ". Before suddenly Karen come to Mac and hug him:" I not know what to say. Thank you! Kermit is proud to have you has his friend." Mac surprised but hug back and say:" I am glad help my buddy Kermit." Stella hugged Karen. Stella said her:" All would OK be strong and brave. "Karen answer: "Oh Yeah! "Mac took Stella hand when they went. Karen looked when they went and whisper:" Kermit your friend Mac is like God send. Now not long anymore you need hold on. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**New video is up: Mercenary Man! Kung Fu: The Legend Continues /kpngBqme8So**

**New video is up: Friend are Quiet Angels! Smacked csi:ny /sd50u45aqDw**

**I put this videos link my profile and they are my facbook site too!**

**Apologize for spelling errors and mistakes!**

I don't own anything 

**Brothers in Arms 10**

Peter went to his father. Mr. Caine put his hand to Peter shoulder and say:" Peter Kermit have change to survive he is fighter and we all support him and help through this difficult time. He will not give up I am sure he have new chance with Karen. My son you must be strong. Ahead is waiting struggle good and bad. We can win all together. My son you cannot lost hope and faith.

Peter listen him. Look my father know more than he tell. He hugged his dad and said: "Hope so I cannot lose him. Thanks you dad."

Mr. Caine knew Kermit is like big bother to Peter and combines a special bond between them.

Kermit is themselves fighting his life. It is not easy. He is still surgery. Kermit suddenly saw big tunnel and in the end is bright light. He walked to light and when he is neared more saw one figure like young man. He cannot believe. It looked so much his younger brother David. Who died of drug overdose. It was not right.

David said: " Hey big brother long time no see don´t look so surprised it´s me your little brother David.

Kermit was still stunned. David walked to Kermit and hugged him tightly and not want let him go.

David looked to him in the eyes and say:" I am glad saw you but is not your time. Kermit you made right decision not kill Larson. I knew you think it is your felt but is not. It was just destiny. Let it go. Marilyn needed you she cannot lose you too.

Kermit had tears. He hugged his younger brother more tightly. _It is very difficult to see him again and alive. I miss him so much. I knew our past was not easy but I still loved my little brother._

Long pause when Kermit said first words his brother: David I missed you so much. I cannot believe you not anymore live. Why? Your words speak louder that day when I wanted to kill Larson.

David said:" I missed you too and Marilyn. I know it was difficult moment for you glad you had Mr. Caine and Peter there who support and helped you out. It is all right. It is nice meet you again and I have talk with you but your time is not yet come. Kermit you need leave this place and go your real life. I know it is hard and hurt you but you have all life ahead and I am past you need it let it go. Remember only happy moments we had as children and older."

He looked is little brother and saw how grown up he is older and wiser.

Finally he said: "David I not want lose you and leave. I just found you again. It is really difficult to me do it. "

David knew it not easy for his brother but he cannot stay here. His future is with Karen, friends, Mac who just found him again and ahead bigger surprise for his life. So now I need tell that my brother understand it is not his time and say goodbye.

David looked his brother he made decision and said: No Kermit you need go back. I know you not alone anymore. I know you found your real love and it is Karen who accept you who you are and you past. Kermit you cannot leave alone Karen when she is waiting your unborn child.

He looked surprised:_ I get a fa__ther again and it is with Karen who will be mother again and with our little one._

Younger brother looked and saw how surprised his brother is and give little time to collect themselves.

"Yes. Karen wanted tell you this evening but fate had other plans. See big brother you have second chance you have lovely woman and who is pregnant with your little one. You cannot let this child to grow up without a father. Marilyn cannot lose another brother and her children need you too. Of course Peter is grow with you strong bond we had and I am glad you accept him and be his big brother and friend. I am very glad that Paul helped you difficult time and give you job. I am proud and happy for you Kermit: said David his brother.

Kermit hugged tightly his bother and looked do face to face and finally talked: I know you are right that I need go back. I cannot still believe I get chance be father and again and I love Karen. Thank god he gave me second chance. I will miss you but now I know you are heaven and look after all. I am glad I got see you again and tell I am prod for you and I love you my little brother David. "

David hugged back strongly last time and said final words:" It is all right big brother. I know we had difficult and good times. I will miss you too. Kermit is time go back your real life and fight to stay alive. I cannot tell more but you have forward journey with Mac and both you and him find answers and you be surprised what fate have for you. Good luck and you are not alone your journey you have all you need who will support and help you. Say hello for me to Marilyn I miss and love her too and her children. Goodbye Kermit!"

Now Kermit confused what he said what journey ahead is for me and Mac too strange.

He not want let it go but he had no opportunity anymore last hugging and words he said: Goodbye David!

All of the suddenly disappeared and he went back on the operating table where doctors fought for his life. Life and death struggle. One doctor call the patient´s back among the living. Thank God. Hope that he will survive and now that we have more blood from his group. He came back and it is not much anymore surgery is performed.

He is fighter and he will not give up now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brothers in Arms 11**

Stella had stayed the whole time with Mac, holding his hand to support him. She saw how proud Mac was to have helped his friend and was thankful that he had been given another chance to save him.

The Doctor spoke then, telling them that they would soon be finished with the blood transfusion. "We are thankful for your blood, Mr. Taylor," he told Mac.

Stella smiled at Mac and squeezed his hand.

Outside, Karen sat and prayed to God to save and bring back her love. She knew that both she and their little one needed Kermit to survive. Thinking about the future she had dreamed about made her wonder why this had happened, why he was fighting for his life. All she wanted was for him to be OK so they could be married with a family in the future_. _

Karen was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice when Kermit's sister came to sit with her. Now Marilyn was face to face with her. She saw how his sister was crying and rose up to hug her.

"Peter called me and told me what happened to Kermit," Marilyn said. "Have you any news about my brother?"

Karen shook her head. "He is still in surgery. Thank God we found someone who has the same blood group as Kermit; it's very rare."

"Who is it? I want to thank him," Marilyn said.

"It's someone called Mac Taylor. What a coincidence! He is Kermit's friend and war brother. Mac saved him during the time they fought together, and your brother saved him today." Pausing for a moment, Karen decided that she would tell Marilyn the good news that she had. "Marilyn, there is something else I want to tell you," she began. "I know it's maybe not a good time to tell you, but… your brother and I are going to be parents."

Kermit's sister looked shocked. "Oh my God! I can't believe it. My big brother, going to be a father. I'm so happy for you and him. Congratulations!" She hugged her. "He is a fighter, Karen. I know him. He won't give up, especially not now when he has you and your unborn child waiting for him and a happy future ahead of him."

She hugged her again.

"Thank you Marilyn. I cannot lose him now. I love Kermit for who he is."

Peter and Mr Caine walked over to Marilyn and Karen. Peter hugged Karen and asked if there was any more news, to which Karen gave the same answer she had given Marilyn; there was still no news.

Mac and Stella returned at last from blood giving. Seeing how tired Mac looked, Stella supported him, glad it was not a long way to the waiting room where he could rest.

When Mr. Caine saw Mac and Stella coming back, he saw how tired Mac was and offered him a herbal drink.

"Mr. Taylor, it will do you good in your situation. Please, take it." Mac looked at Mr. Caine and then at Stella.

"I trust him," she said and trusting Stella's judgement, Mac took it and drank it, and indeed he felt much better and thanked Caine.

Later, Kermit's sister thanked Mac for his help, but she was also concerned about Karen and asked her if she had eaten recently.

"Some time ago," Karen replied and Marilyn decided she needed to do something about that.

"Then let's go and see if we can find something to eat," she said, smiling and she and Karen left the room, followed by Peter and Mr Caine.

That left Mac and Stella alone. Mac looked thoughtful and Stella was curious about what was on his mind.

"How are you feeling, Mac? Are you OK?" she asked.

He looked at her with a slight frown. "I feel better. I was thinking about how strange it is that Kermit and I have the same blood group, considering how rare it is."

An idea had begun to form in Stella's mind, but she said nothing about this to Mac yet. Instead, she smiled gave his cheek a kiss and hugged him.

_Everything is connected…._


	12. Chapter 12

**Brothers in Arms 12**

While they sat and waited, Mac wondered about Kermit and whether he was more than just a friend and war buddy to him. As he thought, he realized that Stella was looking at him and as she reached for his hand again, he knew how glad he was that she was there with him, supporting him.

Stella hugged him. "Mac, what do you think about asking for a blood test when Dr. Sabourin comes out. Then you could know for sure who Kermit is in relation to you."

Mac looked at her and a smile spread slowly across his face. "Stella, you are a God send. It's a good idea; it could provide the answers to a lot of unknown questions..." Then he became serious again. "But if it's true, that he's related to me as a brother, I need to find out how that is possible; that I have a brother and never knew it."

Stella watched him and saw how confused he was, how many questions there were and how few answers for him. "What about you call your mom and ask her about this situation? Maybe she knows more than you know and can give you some answers."

For a moment he stared straight ahead of him, silent. Then, decided, he turned to Stella. "I'll call her." Hugging Stella, he took out his cell phone and walked away down the corridor, Stella watching him all the way.

As soon as he found a quiet, private place, Mac took a deep breath and called his mother. At first, the conversation was ordinary, with both of them establishing that the other was well. Then Mac knew he had to ask what was on his mind and plunged in, telling his mother about the present situation.

"Mom, I've given blood to my long time friend and it turns out he has the same rare blood group. It's a pretty big coincidence; how is that possible?"

For more than a minute there was silence on the end of the line, just the sound of his mother breathing.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked, worried now about her.

Finally, she responded. "Mac, my son, I always vowed that when the time was right, you would find out the truth. That time is now and so I need to tell you a long time secret."

Filled with trepidation, Mac waited to hear more.

His mother said, pausing again before she spoke. "It's a long story..." Another pause and Mac heard her sniff and clear her throat. "Mac, honey, you are adopted. The woman who gave birth to you was my best friend, Martha. She died after giving birth to you. You were a miracle, a preterm delivery and you had to fight for your life. Martha had no relatives and no husband or boyfriend. She'd confided in me that she'd had a one night relationship and found out that she was pregnant. She wouldn't tell me who the man was, only that he had gone to war and that she would tell him about the baby when he returned." There came another sad sigh from his mother. "As far as we know, he never did return. But, before your birth, Martha told me that she wanted your father and me to adopt you if anything should happen to her. We promised her that we would do that and that we would love you like our son and give you a family. When she died, we kept our word and you have been our son all your life..."

There came another silence but still Mac could not find any words and his mother soon continued. "Mac, I know it's hard for you to find out this way and I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner, please understand why we didn't. We wished to have a child so much and it just so happened that you came into our life and we've never thought of you of as being anything other than our son. You will always be my son. I - I hope you can forgive me someday that we didn't tell you all this before..."

She broke off, crying, leaving Mac still stunned and wordless. It was almost too much for him to find out this way. Overall though, he knew that he would always love his parents and that he'd had a happy and loving childhood: they would be his family always. But still he wondered who Kermit was to him.

Finally, after a long silence, he spoke. "Mom, above all, I want you to know that I love you and dad and I always will. I know you know that this has been a big shock. I'm sorry it's upset you to tell me. But, I think that I may have a brother; this man who shares the same rare blood group as me may be connected with my father. I need to go now and find out how he is. He was shot and saved my life. We'll talk later, I promise."

"I wish I could help you," his mom said, sighing sadly, "but I don't think I can... All I can do is try and find any old pictures or letters that might give you some more answers. I have some of Martha's things saved here. When you come here, or I come to you, we can look through them together. Oh, and Mac, please say thank you to this man Kermit for me - he saved your life. God bless you and him. Take care and be safe, and always remember I love you."

"I love you, too, mom," he said, ending the call with a little more peace in his heart. Walking slowly, with heavy footsteps down the corridor, he found Stella and sat down beside her, taking hold of her hand in his as he told her everything that his mother had told him.

She hugged him tighter when he had finished, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll find out all the answers you need, Mac. This is a big shock, I know, finding out this way, but you're not alone with this. I'm here with you and together, we'll find the answers."

She took his hand and together they waited to find out whether Kermit had survived.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brothers in Arms 13**

All of them sat together; waiting for news and supporting each other. Finally, the doctor came to tell them how Kermit was.

"Mr. Griffin survived the operation but it was difficult and we nearly lost him. His heart stopped at one point but we were able to revive him. The blood transfusion was a lot of help, thank you, Mr Taylor. Mr. Griffin has a very good chance of survival but the next 6 hours are still critical. He's now in intensive care. If you have a question or there is a problem, tell me or nurse Leon, she will pass it on to me."

Karen felt peace in her heart now that she knew her dear frog was alive and on the way to recovering. All the others, too, were able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Sitting next to Mac, Stella listened carefully and when the doctor had finished speaking, she whispered to Mac, "This could be the time to ask your question."

Mac smiled at her. "When she's finished talking with Karen, then I'll go and ask." He sighed and added, "It was like a weight left my heart as soon as we knew he'd survived."

Stella kissed his cheek, understanding completely.

"When can I see him?" Karen was asking the doctor now.

"We're just getting him settled, then you can see him but not for long. He still has critical hours ahead of him and needs a lot of rest. But he's in good hands and at the moment, I'm more worried about you. You need take care of yourself, too, and the little one. How are you feeling?"

Karen managed a smile. "I'll be fine when I can see him with my own eyes and tell him he's going to be a father, even though this isn't the place I wanted tell him… I had planned a nice evening together, but, well, that's all changed."

The doctor laid a hand on her shoulder. "It won't be long before you'll be able to see him. Nurse Leon will take you to him."

As the doctor was about to walk away from them all, Mac hurried after her. "Dr. Sabourin, can we talk? I need to ask you something in connection with Mr Griffin and his blood transfusion"

"Certainly, Mr Taylor. Come with me," she replied and Mac matched his stride with hers.

It had been a long wait but now, at last, it was time for Karen to see him. Nurse Leon came to fetch her and led her to Kermit's bedside.

She couldn't wait to see him. Last time she'd seen him, he had been in very bad shape.

He was lying in a hospital bed, eyes closed, sleeping and with machines monitoring and supporting him.

She walked over to his bed slowly, then took his hand and kissed it. Tears flowed from her eyes, sad and happy at the same time.

"Oh, Kermit, I missed you so much," she said through her tears. "Please wake up. Please come back to me and our little one…" She placed his hand on her belly. "You're going to be a dad, Kermit. Our baby needs you and I do, too. I love you; please wake up soon."

As Karen looked at him, she saw something was missing. Usually he had his green sunglasses over his eyes, the glasses which protected his eyes and who he was. She seen his eyes and knew they were the window to his soul. Sitting down in the chair next to his bed, Karen kept hold of his hand and waited for him to wake up.

Now they knew Kermit would survive, it was the time to search and find out who had attacked the Ying Go restaurant. Who were the men in black with masks and guns? Who was the real boss organizer? Was it just Kermit they wanted or someone else? There were a lot of question needing answers: why, who, when, what and how. And finally, they had to find and jail the criminals.

Peter asked his father if he would remain at the hospital while he and the others returned to work. Mr Cain was happy to do that and to let them know as soon as they knew anymore.

Mac, Stella and the doctor arrived at the doctor's private office where Mac made his request. After a moment's thought, the doctor agreed to the test and took both Mac's and Stella's card, telling them that she would contact them as soon as she had any results.

Both CSIs thanked the doctor, with Mac adding, "We look forward to hearing from you. And thank you for taking good care of Kermit."

"No problem." The doctor smiled and Mac left the office with Stella, feeling more at peace than he had done.

In the corridor, Stella took hold of his hand. "How about we go to the cafeteria, get some coffee and something to eat?"

"What would I do without you?" Mac asked her seriously and Stella smiled, touching him gently on the cheek again before they walked together hand in hand.

By themselves, LoSi and Mr. Caine sat talking to each other in low voices, both of them worried. They knew that it would not be long before the truth came out. It would not be long before both of them would need to start a journey and bring back an important person. It would soon be time to face an old enemy again and for a battle between light and darkness to take place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brothers in Arms 14**

While Karen looked out of the window, her mind far away, she held on to Kermit's hand. She did not notice him wake up. He lay there watching her and admired how beautiful she was, the woman carrying their baby. It made him realise that he had a new chance and did not want to miss it. His past was dangerous but he wanted to take a new risk and be witha family. I

When she turned round he smiled back at her. Tears began to flow down her face.

She leaned down to him and they kissed, not letting go of each other.

"I don't know if you heard me, but you're going to be a dad," Karen told him as she kissed him again and put his hand on her belly.

"I heard, and I love you, Karen. I don't know why I deserve this happiness, but I'm going to do everything possible to guarantee that you and the little one stay safe."

"I love you, too," she replied. "And you deserve more than you think - happiness and a family. I know you can protect and love us, but we face it all together. Now all we need is that you get better and healed."

He glanced her and felt that he was missing something. "Karen, beautiful do you know where my green shades are? Everything is too white here and I want to go home. I hate this place and you know I heal fast."

She grinned and picking up his shades from the bedside table, put them on his eyes. "I know you don't like it here, but we have to wait and hear what doctor says."

Kermit sighed. "At least I got my sunglasses back."

The nurse, checking on her patient, saw he was awake and talking and went to tell the doctor and all of the people in the waiting room.

In the waiting room, Mac's impatience was increasing. He wanted to find out everything he could about his real father and was even considering asking his mother to fly out to see him. It was difficult to remember a day which had been as long and frustrating as this one had been. He was happy at least to be told that he would be allowed to see Kermit soo, and that he had the comfort and presence of Stella while he waited.

Meanwhile, the doctor examined his patient.

"Well Mr Griffin, the danger has passed and you will live. Mac Taylor was a big help. He gave blood to you and it saved your life."

Kermit looked at the doctor in surprise, realising that when he had saved Mac, it had not been an illusion. He had really seen him and saved his life, like Mac had saved his life a long time ago.

"I want go home. I feel ok. This place is horrible. I promise I'll be good at home to heal," he said hopefully to the doctor who just smiled and shook her head.

"No, not tonight. You're staying here in case of any complications. Tomorrow we'll see about you going home," replied Dr. Sabourin.

"Can I stay here with Kermit? I just got him back," asked Karen, also hopefully.

"Very well, you can stay with him. I'll go and tell the others they can visit you for a short while. But take it easy and rest, both of you," answered Dr. Sabourin.

After the doctor left, Kermit gave Karen a wicked grin and made warmth wash over her.

Shortly after, their first visitors came in. Mr. Caine came with LoSi and Marilyn first to visit.

Marilyn was crying and did not hesitate to tell her brother that she was tired of visiting him at hospital more than she visited him at home.

"I don't want to lose you like David. Please be safe, Kermit. You and Karen must take care of each other and the little one"

He was speechless and thankful to have a sister like her. Finally, he managed to reply. "Thank you, sister. I'll try to be more safe."

Sister and brother hugged each other and said goodbye.

All the others visited and wished that Kermit get well soon and listen to what his doctor said.

Last to visit were Mac and Stella.

Mac shook Kermit's hand. "How are you, Kermit? You scared all us. I hope you soon get better. Thank you for saving my life."

"Well, we're equal now," Kermit replied with a grin.

Mac glanced at Stella and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him and told him with her eyes that it would be all right.

Mac cleared his throat while Kermit and Karen looked expectantly at him. "I need to ask you some questions, if it's all right with you?"

"Go ahead," Kermit replied.

"I got to thinking how strange it is that we have the same rare blood group. And, more than that, when I'm with you, I always feel we have a strong bond and when far away, I had nightmares related to you. I... I only recently found out that I was adopted. My real mother died giving birth to me. I don't know where or who my father is; the only thing my mother could say about him was that he had gone to war. Maybe we are somehow connected," Mac finished, relieved that he had spoken at last about it all.

The silence lasted a short time. Both men looked each other but did not say anything.

Kermit finally spoke in a sad voice. "Mac, that's a lot to take in. It's a strange story. I know I was adopted, too. To cut a long story short, I don't know anything about my real parents. I was left in a basket at the door of the Griffins family with a letter that said: 'The boy's name is Kermit …. Take care of him and give him the family I can't give him. I know you will be good parents for him. Goodbye, my little one!' That was all. I tried to find them but did not succeed."

"I talked with the doctor earlier," Mac told him. "I asked for a blood test to find out more; if it's possible we have the same father. I don't know about you, but I want to find out who he is."

"I want to find out too," Kermit said with determination. "But I am here and the doctor won't let me go. I want to find this out together. Remember though, you are always my brother, blood or not. If only I had my computer here, then I could find out a database of those who have the same rare blood group. Damn, and I am here …"

"It's okay, Kermit. We'll find out," Mac reassured him. "But for now, we'll let you and Karen rest, okay?"

They said goodbye to each other, with Mac and Stella promising that they would be back tomorrow to visit and find out more.

Finally both Karen and Kermit were alone.

"Kermit I know it's a lot to ask, but please take it easy and try to rest. I am here with you. I love you," Karen said.

"love you, too, my lady," Kermit replied. "Come here, please, I don't want to be alone in this hospital bed, and you need rest too. After all, you're carrying our little frog."

Karen smiled and soon both were together in a tight embrace and sleeping.

Both Mac and Stella were tired when they finally reached their hotel room. Stella saw how much Mac needed to rest, but also knew that he would have trouble sleeping because his mind needed to think. However, she knew of a way to help his body to rest, so his mind would be fresh in the morning to process all the information.

He was so busy with his thoughts that he had not noticed the smile creeping across her face until she kissed him with all desire and want on his lips.

"Stella…" he whispered, surprised with how much longing, desire and want he had too.

"Mac…"

They melted into each other's touches and kisses, both of them giving into their desire, until they fell asleep, holding each other in a tight embrace.

_Calm before the storm..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Brothers in arms 15**

Everyone together helped Kermit move out of the hospital, which was good news for him – finally he could go home where there were no nurses or needles. Peter brought clothes for him; Mac and Stella were there too, looking more relaxed and rested. Inside though, Mac still felt a little agitated about waiting for answers from the test results.

Karen helped Kermit with his clothes. He didn't like it, feeling that it made him less of a man.

Karen gave him a meaningful glance. "You know what the doctor said to you; if you don't follow that, I'll let you stay here until you are healthy then you can go home!"

He knew he was lost, he wanted to go home and he had no choice but to let her help him. He gave up, thankful at least that his shades hid his emotions. Karen knew how independent and private he was, so she promised herself that she would make it up to him.

Stella noticed how similar their behaviour in the situation was to her and Mac. She glanced at Mac and chuckled. He had behaved exactly the same as Kermit when he was last in hospital. It certainly looked like he and Kermit were brothers, seeing as both of them could behave like kids sometime, but she knew that she and Karen loved them still.

Finally, Kermit was all ready to go. "Mac," he turned to his friend. "How about you and Stella come with us and then we can talk about this situation more?"

He glanced at Karen who nodded to indicate she was happy with that. Mac also looked for Stella's approval, she nodded in turn. "We'll come."

"Good." Kermit smiled.

When they were at the exit of the hospital, someone called out Mac's name. They saw Dr Sabien hurrying towards them and stood still and waited for her to reach them.

"Mr. Taylor, here are the results from the blood test." She gave him his long waited for answer.

"Thank you, doctor. It's a big help."

All of them said their goodbyes before Peter picked them up and drove them to Kermit´s home.

"Take it easy Peter, it's my car and I just got out of hospital. I don't want to go back in there just yet," Kermit said nervously after Peter took a corner at speed.

Peter glanced at him and chuckled at the sight of his face. "It's not that bad in hospital with all those beautiful doctors and nurses. Frog, you need to relax. I'm not going to do anything to your car other than drive you home in it."

Kermit was the first at his apartment door. He opened the door anxiously, but it was no different from the last time he had been there. "Thank God," he sighed.

Peter said goodbye to all of them and wished Kermit 'get well soon'.

During the drive back to Kermit's place, Mac had spent most of the time looking at the letter that would answer his question. Stella had noticed and squeezed his hand. "You won't have to wait much longer. I'll stay with you. It doesn't matter if he is your real brother or your war brother. You've gone through good and bad times together. You are brothers in arms." She smiled at him. "Why don't you two open the letter with the results alone? I'll go and see if Karen needs help with anything. We'll give you brothers some private reunion time. You know where I am." She kissed his cheek and let go of his hand.

Karen hugged him and kissed and whispered his ear: "I love you!" Then he deep his kiss and hug and said same but she saw he winced back and let it go him and said:"

Karen had already told Kermit that she was going to prepare something to eat, or if there was nothing in the fridge, to order something in. That left Mac and Kermit alone together.

Both looked at each other.

"Are you ready find out the truth?" Mac asked.

Kermit looked into his eyes with a tiny smile. "Oh yeah."

Silently, both of them opened the letter, read the results and looked at each other.

"So it is really true; we are blood brothers," Mac said quietly. "And we still have one important question still to be answered: who is our father and is he alive or dead? We need find out."

"We'll find out for sure, Mac. And the first step is for me to go find my laptop," Kermit said.

Suddenly, Mac's cell phone rang; it was his mom.

"Hi Mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "Listen, I want to tell you something; I found something for you; some old letters and pictures. How can I get them to you?"

Mac thought for a moment before an idea came to him. "What do you think about coming here and giving me them in person? I've got news for you, too." He told her the results he and Kermit had just discovered and he heard his mother gasp on the other end o f the phone.

"I'm happy for you, my son," she told him. "Let me know where you are and I can make arrangements to travel there." Happy, Mac gave her all the necessary information and they ended the call.

In the kitchen, Karen and Stella were making small talk and cooking lunch.

"I know they shared the same past. I'm happy for them that they've found each other again," said Stella.

"They both deserve some happiness," Karen said. "I know Kermit had a very different life before I knew him."

They both knew that the men they loved were private people and would need some alone time together.

When lunch was ready, however, Stella and Karen decided to go and find their men. In the living room they saw Mac and Kermit deeply occupied with their laptop; neither of them even noticed when they came in. It suggested to both women that it was a good results they had received.

They giggled and tiptoed over to surprise them.

While they ate lunch, they talked with each other and Karen and Stella were told all the details, including the information that Mac's mother would visit. Stella was pleased, but nervous. She wanted to meet Mac´s mother and hoped that she would like her.

"What are you doing with your laptop?" Karen asked Kermit in a stern voice as soon as he started to work on it after lunch. "You know you need to rest and take time to heal?"

He chuckled. "Yes, mama! We're searching databases to find info on our father. And you know I heal fast. Don´t worry, my lady!" He kissed her lips. Then he looked at their guests who were watching them with a smile. "Both of you can stay overnight here; we have a guest room. What do you think?" They looked at each other and both nodded.

Bed time seemed to come around quickly. Both couples were tired but happy with the good news.

All of them fell asleep with the hope that tomorrow would bring clarity for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brothers in arms 16**

It is very dark dirty place. Something is there. It looked like human. He is tortured several days. Tied together and lot blood everywhere. It is so similar. Somehow I know this place and that smell. Someone whisper help… This is a familiar voice. It is so real. NO…

Stella and Karen wake up with start with shouting NO and see their loved toss back and forth, sweating, shout. They had both nightmare and look like it real bad. It is odd.

It was so real like they been there and once up the time at war. They experienced that again but this time it look for not past but present and who is the man. What connection really meant. It must be a very close bond to them. Like father and son.

For Kermit it brought memories to mind when he was in this situation. It was deep buried down and now it feels like today that smell, pain, terror. Fear it make happened again but he will never tell he feel it. Mac glad Stella is with him. It make it better go trough this nightmare with her support. Know he is not alone this bother too. Now need find out who was the mystery man there. We are glad have our life strong beloved caring women.

Kwai Chang Cain home his loft and meditated. Suddenly he feels some dark forces are in the air and come closer to him. He opened his eyes and take position to fight them. They are four and all black one said:" Nice to meet again Mr. Cain. This time we came peace. Only deliver gift you from good friend you knew so well. Best wishes from him to you." And they vanished like air. He received this gift. Dark steam is still in the air. Look like time has come. It is letter where is written time and a place they meet again last battle for the reunion good and evil. It hint too where can be Kermit and Mac father. Time to start necessary preparation, more meditate and find right time to tell others when this for big battle start.

Stella and Karen were busy at kitchen cooking and talking each other. It is not easy for both them. It was scary night with nightmares they beloved experienced.

Mac and Kermit are with living room and with laptop and made some talk.

He asked him: "Mac what you think who the man was. It saw connected both us. Maybe our real father and he is danger. We need find out help him save." He glance her bother again.

"I think it is not long anymore. My mother coming today and we see what information she bring. How long take your laptop with this search yet. We sure help him." viewed laptop and his brother again.

Karen advice for Kermit for little rest or she call Annie who is Paul Blaisdell wife and she come here. Somehow she knew he respect and feared her. Annie and Paul were more mother and father him when he needed parenting advice and support. They served together. For Kermit it was difficult when he leaved for his mission but new captain come more to him his love. He know he never find it with his dark past someone who love him but fate change it and he find her..

Mac and Stella were talking each other and waiting Peter. He ride to hotel them they can but bags together check out, go to the airport pick up Mac´s mother and finally come back here. He hoped it today find answers Kermit said it not be long anymore. He is near to right place to reach and mother bring to more information and I finally see her again and I hope she like Stella.

They were alone. She watched him sleep and thanked god again he gave my froggy back and he is with me now and hope long time see how our little one grow up. Hoped he find her real father as he found his brother. She kissed him cheek and soon joined dreamland too.

They are back for lunch. Mac introduced mother Millie. She thanked Kermit that he saved his son life, good he is Mac´s brother and wished get well soon. They all eat and made small talk.

They are living room. Mac´s mom open up her travel bag and said:" Son here is all what I found. Hope you get some answers." She gave him near crying and replied: "Thanks mom."

It a touching moment see her real mother first time. She looks beautiful and young in white black picture. Next is mother with some with a young man who is a uniformed. Mac looked her mother questioningly and asked:" Who is this uniformed man with Martha?" Millie viewed picture and replied: "This I think is your father who had gone to war and your mother wanted tell him about you when he returned but destiny had others plan. She died after gave birth you Mac. I not know who the man is. Sorry…" He hugged her mother and said:" It is all right mom. Thank your help. I am glad you´re here."

Stella watched a touching moment with mother and son. She is happy for them. It made sad too. She not had this close relationship with real parents but I had some who were close like parent to her and I am thankful for them. I am happy for Mac.

He stand up and go where his brother is and said: "Kermit can you look it this picture. This young woman is my real mother and this uniformed man is our father. "

He is with his laptop and it´s only not anymore long then he had results. It was difficult found database with this rare blood group type. Somehow, it was protected but not for me.

When he looked the picture. He looked like time had stop, he was stunned and dropped in deep thought _No it cannot be. This man is somehow familiar. I am sure I knew him. I have seen this photo before. Only I need find out where. Who is it our real father. I know who this it is P…. _Then his computer made loud voice and he wake up from his thought.

His laptop had found finally results. Mac and Kermit watched what name it is. They both are now stunned. They cannot believe. It is him and both know him.

Karen, Stella and Mac´s mother come near where they men are. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

First who made voice is Kermit:" Our father is Paul Blaisdell. We both knew him and served close war time. I did not know Paul is my real father. He always was father to me and close friend good and bad times." Karen hugged and supported him like Stella did with Mac. It was real sock for them.

Mac looked his brother and asked:" Where is our father Paul Blaisdell?"

He looked sad to him and answered: "Last time when I saw him he leaved to his mission. I have not heard anything anymore."

Later brother´s made decision find their father if he is life or dead.


End file.
